User talk:AmazingAncientWorld
Thanks for the help Thanks for the help, but shypie unblocked me in June -paleo Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Top 10 list:Featured user page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Australopithecusman (talk) 21:43, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the History of Cryptozoology Timeline page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Australopithecusman (talk) 23:25, July 14, 2013 (UTC) you are amazing Hey, you are amazing user in this wiki, thanks for your contribution!!! and dont forget to sign your post using four tildes (~) By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 13:27, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back AAW, I accept your apology. You are welcomed back to contribute. I see that you are now an admin. I get mad too when somebody passes me on the leaderboard. Apology accepted. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 10:16, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Love Hey, AAW, dont be mad at me. I love you because you are so nice!!!!. Talk to me later Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 21:06, December 9, 2013 (UTC) i love this website I l-o-v-e this website it has everything. <3 Melonheadbeliver (talk) 03:21, April 24, 2014 (UTC)melonheadbeliver Sorry Hey AAW. I am sorry for all of the bans. I kind of acted on impulse. Aussie spoke to me about it. Truce? --Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 20:18, February 9, 2015 (UTC) OK Thanks for the understanding. --Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 21:42, February 11, 2015 (UTC) why did you delete my blog? Art In reply to your post on my talk page, just follow the instructions in my blog post and send me the image to legendaryripper@yahoo.comThe Legendary Jack the Ripper (talk) 01:36, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Art Reply 2 In reply to your recent posts on my talk page, I am fine with it being a while for you to complete the art. The kind of art I want something that would be the best in terms of being scary since this is a horror game. As for your idea just message me on my email I listed in my previous post. Good Luck I will try to get ahold of Aussie and se If he will be willing to contribute some artwork as well. Thanks. 16:23, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Affiliation Hello I'm Sasquatch101 the founder of the GTA Myths Wiki and would like to know if you would be interested in having Cryptid Wiki become affiliates with the GTA Myths Wiki. I just discovered this great wiki a few days ago and love cryptozoology/myths. At GTA Myths Wiki we focus on myths (i.e. Bigfoot, Aliens) in the Grand Theft Auto video game series. I think that both GTA Myths Wiki and Cryptid Wiki could grow tremendously through affiliating as we both chronicle the same genre except one is real life the other a video game. Let me know if this is something you would be interested in as I believe it could benefit both wikis. Thanks. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 01:33, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: Affiliation I'm glad to hear you are interested in affiliating with us. Just add the GTA Myths Wiki logo with a link to our wiki on Cryptid Wiki's home page and we'll do the same. Talk soon. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 01:36, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Art 3 Reply What's your Idea?The Legendary Jack the Ripper (talk) 17:59, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Art Reply 3 Hello. So Haven't been able to get ahold of Aussie so I guess it's up to you to make the art if you are not already working on it.The Legendary Jack the Ripper (talk) 18:01, March 21, 2015 (UTC) How's the artwork coming along? 18:32, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Artwork Checkup How is it coming with the artwork for my game?The Legendary Jack the Ripper (talk) 16:14, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Regarding recent events Hello. Please, if you're not too busy, could you read this message regarding my arguments with Diakujia. If you have any questions about it, please could you direct it to my talk page. Thank you. -- Lythronax (leave a message) 15:23, April 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Templates for Cryptid Wiki Of course. However, I have to do it tomorrow. Cheers. -- Lythronax (leave a message) 20:46, April 19, 2015 (UTC) RE:Help on Template:Mp-icons Done! However, I can't really say that I'm a big fan of the icons and banner at the bottom of the main page. :/ -- Lythronax (leave a message) 07:11, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :I was talking about the icons and banner at the bottom of the page, rather than the icons on the right rail, those I don't have an issue with. I will add opacity transitions momentarily. -- Lythronax (leave a message) 16:02, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey thanks for the welcome. I need some advice how do I put a picture in an infobox Thanks for the info! I'm sorry for many flags in cryptid. :( XxCreepyBearxX (talk) 23:17, October 24, 2015 (UTC)CreepyBearXxCreepyBearxX (talk) 23:17, October 24, 2015 (UTC) SEE HERE I LEFT YOU A MESSAGE ABOUT THE CREATE A CRYPTID WIKI STEALING ARTICLES Sorry for the confusion in stolen articles from different wikis. I thought the cryptids on Create A Cryptid were real? It says on the main page that most are fake but some are real. Ive been criticised a lot lately, so ill stop posting pages from Create A Cryptid Wiki. Not sure why some of my decent articles have been deleted though, like Giant Marine Iguana, Giant penguin, and so on. I do like how some of my articles are respected widely, like Unknown Fish and Sicopogo. Well, more from me later!--Sh PS-Read the picture and let me know if i should make a page about the creature called Greek Dolphin Monster. Its a real monster, sighted four times off the coast of Greece, always by tourists. Anyway, bye for now! It kindof looks like a toy Special Agent Mulder (talk) 16:59, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Navigation Bar The Oceania tab on the navigation bar has two Burrunjor links. Can I remove one of them? Spooky (talk) 13:34, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Random Images Sorry AAW, I was just adding them to my profile page I won't do it again. Spooky (talk) 00:12, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Again sorry, just never really thought that it meant your profile aswell. Won't happen again. Spooky (talk) 00:21, December 5, 2015 (UTC) P.S. Just so you know they weren't added for the sake of badges just thought they were funny. Blocked Someone For 3 Years I blocked vanadalizing my profile page. ''I reverted my page back and blocked him for three years. I just want to know if it is OK. You can view the history of my profile page here . I also protectedmy profile page. If I have to un protect it please tell me. Spooky (talk) 13:06, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Community Messages I edited the users with the most achievements and changed it from AmazingAncientWord to AmazingAnchientWorld. Spooky (talk) 01:48, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Random Images II Oh. Ok. I understand it now won't add anymore images that are not completely needed. Spooky (talk) 15:33, December 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: Edited Comment and Communication Simplicity "''I edited your comment because it contained inaccuracies. ''" :If you were referring to my second comment (in response to Paleohunter), 'edited' does not possess the same definition as 'censored'. Just like editing another person's comment to ''neutralise their statement, completely removing it - in my opinion - is just as devious. I have noticed, in the edit diffs, you had edited my (now deleted) comment, replacing my statement about a lack of evidence for Mothman's existence with a warning. : :My apologies if you take any offensive to what I have written - it was not intentional, I assure you. -- Lythronax (leave a message) 19:31, December 15, 2015 (UTC) ::AmazingAncientWorld, I really cannot get myself to write a full response to you so I'll leave it at this. I still stand by my original statements for the reasons I stated above and no literacy lessons or word limits are going to change anything. I respect you but I really do think that my comments were justifiable and, in some ways, correct. -- Lythronax (leave a message) 21:17, December 15, 2015 (UTC) ? I'm not cryptidhunter25, cryptohunter is what I called my anon self Paleohunter (talk) 21:53, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Second IP I have recently blocked 80.223.186.109 for swearing. The swears were very harsh, being F*** and Bi*** so I deleted the comments. I later logged on to find that a second user 95.211.185.41 had commented on my talk page swearing and being angry. I have reason to believe it is the same person under a different IP. I have only blocked each user for swearing and for 3 days. I would like to know if the times should be extended and the reason for block changed. Thank you. Spooky (talk) 16:58, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I'll will just keep blocking the user if I feel it is the same person. Spooky (talk) 22:30, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Re : Deleting Pages First of all sorry, i know the wiki rules but no one seem enforce the rules two years ago, but i guess time has changed good job admin, great job now we have thousands of views everyday :) By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 06:01, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Oh and instead of adding pages, i'm planning to improve the page we had, fix the formatting, and the main thing is working on Navigation box template, i'll make forum once i finished probably By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 06:08, March 16, 2016 (UTC) As You Wish but i noticed that some categories name is plural instead of singular like Dinosaurs and Pterosaurs By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 06:11, April 1, 2016 (UTC) QUALITY OVER QUANTITY, i will delete every pages you restored, it's worse than the worst wikipedia stub article, they've quality control, and have deletion tag previously By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 09:43, April 6, 2016 (UTC) probably with some exception, especially article that you're REALLY INTENT to rewrite, for others NO By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 09:46, April 6, 2016 (UTC) if you look at the comment, other admin agree with the deletion, but i know that doesn't mean that an article SHOULD be deleted, but it DESERVED to be deleted, but you seem to better than me as admin so yeah By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 03:34, April 7, 2016 (UTC)